One Shots: Anime, Games, and Vocaloid
by Jinx13GXA
Summary: T for violence and sometimes triggers, Requests are open and please read the warnings! :D First one is more of a drabble. Mainly Hetalia.
1. Forget the scars (USUK)

**Warning/s: Self harm**

America's P.O.V. I can't believe he never told us! Today was his birth day... From all people to hear it from...France... I was walking there right now in fact. I knocked on the pasty white door of his house, but all I managed to hear was "FUCK." I flung the door open and closed it back, just before racing up the stairs. England was in the floor of the bathroom trying to clean up the blood that was still flowing from his wrists; the weapon that caused it still sitting on the counter. He looked up at me face contorted with fear. "W-What are you doing here, America?" He was trembling, and personally I don't blame him. I sat the present I bought for him down and dropped to my knees so I could look him in the eyes.

"Why?" My voice cracked and I was on the verge of crying. He broke down first. As he sobbed into my shoulders, I ran water over his cuts and wrapped them up. Not a single word was spoken between us. We ended up sitting on his Uk themed bed, him sitting on my lap, head against my chest. Honestly it felt nice.

"Promise me something England." He opened his tired eyes and turned to look at me. "Don't ever, _EVER_ do that again." I started stroking his shaggy blonde hair, and he pushed back into my hand.

"Why do you care you left me anyways." I didn't say anything. I grabbed him by the his and drug him forwards until our lips were touching. They were surprisingly soft and he tasted like Earl Grey tea. I pulled away and gently pulled up his wrists.

"You should have never done it." I kissed the first cut, "Beautiful." Second one, "Kind" Third, "Intelligent. Determined. Self-concious. Careful." And as I reached the last one, "Perfect." He looked like he was about to cry. I placed my fore head against his looking into the emerald orbs I was all too familiar with. "Mine." I kissed him yet again and I could feel him smiling the whole time.


	2. Invisible (PruCan)

**Warning/s: Self harm, Prussia's German curse word, and crappy story that was written mostly early in the morning...**

I thought about going to the meeting today I really did, but they never notice me anyways. Not even my own brother notices me. I'm nothing but his shadow. I'm just gonna stay here today. So here I am, laying pathetically on the couch.

"Canada!" I heard a shout from downstairs. That's odd... No one ever noticed me before so why now? I rolled off of the couch and face-planted into the tile flooring; groaning as I pushed myself up. All I could do was hope that I no longer had tear stains on my face. As I walked down the stairs I heard the same gruff voice call my name again.

I grabbed the doorknob and yanked open the door only to catch a certain Albino in mid yell "Can-" his eyes widened at the sight of the open door or at least I think. "Have jou been crying?" He asked quietly in a tone so opposite to his personality it just didn't sound right.

"Why do you care?" I asked quietly, "You're just like the rest of them you never notice, and you never care. Just leave me alone, Prussia." I went to close the door but he'd already pinned it back. " Let me close the door. Now."

"No." He stated flatly. He pushed me back wads into the house, letting himself in and closing the door behind himself. I only stared in disbelief. "Is zat vhy jou're upset?"

The dam broke then and there. I fell to my knees and sobbed as if I were and injured child. Before I knew it, I was in Prussia's arms and burying my head into his shoulder. " T-they n-nev-ver even see me! T-they don't even c-care! Not even my own brother..."

He began rubbing circles into my back. "I-it'll be alright, and If it's not, I'll make it." I felt something hit my forehead. I lifted my head to see Prussia's own eyes filled with tears. "Jou deserve so much better zan zis."

My eyes widened in shock. Prussia, _Prussia_, the once ruthless _empire_ was showing sympathy towards _me_."How could anything be better than being in the arms of the king of awesomeness, eh?"

He smiled longingly at me, "Compared to jou, I am nozing more zan a commoner in ze vorld of awesomeness."

He picked my up and put me on the couch upstairs, sat me down, and grabbed my arms to inspect the underside of my white coat. Or should I say the red part of my jacket. "I-I can expl-"

"Did jou zink I vouldn't notice? How long did jou zink jou could hide zis?" He yank my jacked off, along with my shirt, and exposing the thousands of deep self made marks. "Vere is ze first aid kit?" He asked. I stayed quiet. "Vell?"

"...Across the hall top cabinet." I muttered. He practically flew across the hall and back. He ripped open the black box and snached the peroxide and gauss. Immediately after, he started pouring peroxide on cotton balls and rubbing the up and down my arms, chest, and back. "Why do you care so much?"

He almost dropped the gauss, "Vhy do I? Birdie are jou an idiot?" He began rapidly wrapping the cuts, his mouth inching closer to a frown. "Promise me somezing." He paused his wrapping to look me in the eye. "Never again in jour awesome life. _Never_ do zis again. Promise me." He kept getting louder, he kept _pleading,_" Promise me zat jou villnever do sis again okay!?" Tears were streaming down his face as he gently dubbed mine in his hands.

"E-eh... Okay I promise, but I still don't understand why you care so much for a low life like myself." I responded honestly.

"Gott Verdamt, jou can be more oblivious zan Vest!" He bent down and did the most unexpected thing ever. He kissed me. It wasn't long. but it was sweet and if he hadn't of just done it, I would've never believed a member of the BTT would be capable of such a thing. "Now do jou understand vhat I meant." His face was bright red in embarrassment.

"Prussia..." I couldn't form anything else.

"Gilbert." He whispered. Gilbert Beilschmidt." His human name!? Nations _NEVER_ told their human names unless they'd trust the person with their everything. Prussia told me... Gilbert...

"Gil..." I spoke softly. I could feel the smile on my face. I stood to look him in the eye before I yanked him down slightly, his lips meeting mine yet again. I felt his tongue shyly touch my lower lip and I didn't hesitate to open my mouth. Our tongues danced until we had to part for air. His grin reminded me of a kid on Christmas morning. He pulled me into a hug. "Matthew. He looked at me quizzically for a moment. "My name is Mathew Williams."

"Vell Mattie, do jou zink jou vill be invisible next time?" Prussia said jokingly.

"No. I don't think I 'll ever be again." I smiled up tat him and it was instantly returned to me.

"Ich liebe dich, Mattie."

"Je t'aime, Gil."

**~! #$%^&amp;*()_**

**Yeah yeah. It's crap. I don't care.**

**Next: Gerita**

Gott Verdamt - German - God damnit

Ich Liebe dich - German - I love you

Je t'aime - French- I love you


End file.
